Lancer (Romulus)
Summary Lancer is a Lancer-class Servant Ritsuka Fujimaru may summon in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, appearing in the Septem Singularity as an antagonist. Lancer's True Name is Romulus, the "King of Nation Building" and the legendary founder of Rome who was deified as a god after his death. An alleged descendant of Aeneas, a demigod hero of the Trojan War, Romulus was borne from Mars, the God of War, and reared alongside his twin brother Remus by the she-wolf Lupa. Later forced to slay his brother over a dispute over where their city would be founded, Romulus would pave the way for the rise of the glorious Roman Empire, with him forever remembered as the Crimson Divine Ancestor. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Natural Body. 6-A with Magna Voluisse Magnum Name: Lancer, Romulus, "Divine Ancestor", "Holy Progenitor", "King of Nation Building", "Great Founder of Rome" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Heroic Spirit, Lancer-class Servant, Demigod, Founder of Rome Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Forcefield Creation with Moles Necessarie, can gain new skills via Imperial Privilege allowing him to modify his body and amplify his stats, ride virtually any mount or vehicle with supernatural skill, Animal Manipulation and so on, Summoning (Summoned numerous degraded versions of Roman soldiers and his descendants, Caesar, Nero, and Caligula into battle), Master Swordsman and Spear Wielder, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing via his Charisma (His very presence alone broke the confidence of the normally optimistic Nero, embolden retreating allied troops to lay down their lives, and urge ordinary civilians under his protection to attack armed soldiers), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Is the oldest and most revered Servant of Rome, battled both Nero and Shielder in the Septem singularity and is considered an even greater Servant than Caesar, crossed spears with Artoria). Higher with Natural Body (Can temporarily rank up his Strength stat, making him stronger than he normally is). Continent level with Magna Voluisse Magnum (Regarded as the "Spear of the Beginning" and a counterpart to the "Spear of the End", Rhongomyniad and should be comparable to it) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Is considered a great and powerful Servant, has A-Rank Agility and battled evenly with Nero, Shielder, and Arturia) Lifting Strength: Class 25 via power-scaling (Servants of his strength level can easily flip trailer trucks) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Clashed evenly with Arturia) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and can continue to fight for as long as they have a steady supply of mana) Range: Extended melee range with his spear, At least several kilometers with Magna Voluisse Magnum (Recreates the past, present, and future appearances of the imperial capital of Rome) Standard Equipment: Magna Voluisse Magnum, his spear Intelligence: A son of the god of war and the descendant of a hero of the Trojan War, Romulus is a born warrior. In addition to his Imperial Privilege skill, which grants him constant access to any number of useful skills and abilities, Romulus laid down the foundations for what would become the great Roman Empire. Many of his techniques and skills being passed down to his beloved children, which proved effective throughout much of the empire's reign. His flamboyant attitude and hides his incredible insight, correctly deducing that Arturia was unable to bring out the full power of Rhongomyniad due to her inability to accept human affection directed towards her, battling her in order to make her realize this very fact. Weaknesses: Romulus cannot fight in Spirit Form. It is out of character for him to eat souls. He expresses a particular fondness for his descendants, such as Nero and Caesar. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Magna Voluisse Magnum Fate.png|Magna Voluisse Magnum Magna_Voluisse_Magnum Activation.gif|Activation * Magna Voluisse Magnum: All Things Lead To My Spear: A Holy Spear of Nation Building, regarded as the Spear of the Beginning, Yggdrasil. It grants Romulus the ability to manipulate plant life, particularly the trees that symbolized the strength and stability of Rome, as it was used during the founding of Rome, when Romulus stabbed his spear into the Palatine Hill where the great city would rise. Upon calling its True Name, Romulus throws it at his target location, where it transforms into an enormous, ever-growing tree that sprouts towards the heavens, creating the appearance of the past, present, and future imperial capital of Rome. * Moles Necessarie: My Love Reaches All: A Noble Phantasm that takes the form of the bloodsoaked ramparts that Romulus built to found Rome as well as the tragedy of his beloved brother Remus. Upon activation, numerous piles instantly rise from the earth, forming a protective walled enclosure that acts as a Bounded Field, protecting all within its walls. The sharpened nature of the piles allows this Noble Phantasm to be used as a weapon, as the piles can be positioned to decapitate unsuspecting foes like a guillotine. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: The ability to nullify oncoming magecraft and resist its effects. Romulus possesses a B-Rank in this ability, allowing him to completely shrug off spells below three verses in length with no ill effects. Even Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy will only have a limited effect on Romulus. Personal Skills * Natural Body: A skill that represents one's position of a perfected physique from birth. Due to his C Rank in this skill, Romulus can temporarily increase his strength for a limited amount of time. In addition, no matter how many calories he consumes, his body's shape will never change. He can also temporarily rank up his Strength stat with this skill, increasing his already impressive physical strength. * Septem Colles: A skill pertaining to one's relation to the seven hills of Rome. As Rome's founder, Romulus is able to use this skill to bestow blessings upon his descendants. * Imperial Privilege: As the Divine Ancestor of Rome that is said to be almighty, Romulus possesses an EX rank in this skill. It allows Romulus to grant himself virtually any skill he desires that is not exclusive to another Heroic Spirit as long as he insists, even skills that are inherent to one's body such as Divinity. In fact, he would normally have a Divinity skill but he intentionally keeps it sealed due to his view on the relationship between Gods and Humans. However, there must be some basis or foundation for Romulus to gain an ability through his Imperial Privilege. For instance, due to being a masterful warrior, gaining the swordsmanship skill is easy for him, but it would be far more difficult for him to obtain a skill related to medicine making as he never engaged in such activities in life. In addition, Romulus intentionally suppresses his Divinity through the use of this skill. The skills he is always known to have include (but are not limited to): ** Charisma: An ability consisting of one's natural charm as well as their talent at leading an army into battle. Romulus possesses incredible superhuman charisma. His entrance on the battlefield alone is enough to shatter the confidence and morale of Nero, his normally optimistic and confident descendant, who is nearly rendered speechless at his presence. In addition, his previously fleeing soldiers were emboldened to restore their failing defensive line while ordinary citizens lunged at armed soldiers without a second thought. This also acts a subtle form of mind manipulation, nearly causing Nero to align herself with his forces despite being staunchly opposed to his troops in the past. ** Fine Arts: Romulus has a natural eye and talent for fine art. ** Military Tactics: A skill indicating one's knowledge for tactics used in large-scale battles rather than one-on-one skirmishes. As a result, Romulus is a skilled tactician with a natural talent for warfare, as per his lineage as the son of the god of war as well as the descendant of a legendary hero. **'Riding:' The ability to utilize and ride mounts with supernatural skill. Like his descendant Nero, Romulus possesses an aptitude for mounted combat. ** Swordsmanship: One's skill in the use of a sword, Romulus is a skilled with a sword as he is with a spear, clashing with other legendary warriors like the King of Knights without issue. ** Presence Concealment: The ability to hide one's presence, rendering him virtually impossible to detect unless he decides to attack, upon which this skill's effect sharply drops. ** Summoning: The ability to summon entities from the past and potentially the future. Romulus showcased the use of this skill when he summoned his descendants as "Shadow Servants", degraded versions of normal Servants, as allies while confronting Arturia Pendragon in the realm of her dreams. He can also summon the ghosts of the Roman Emperors who are not heroic spirits. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kamome Tsurubami (Medaka Box) Tsurubami's Profile (Tsurubami was bloodlusted and Speed Equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Warriors Category:Kings Category:Demigods Category:Plant Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Spear Users Category:Fate Users Category:Summoners Category:Gods Category:Possession Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users